minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Jesse Died... (Bit of credit does to Becky since she's the only reason I'm doing this)
Disclaimer: Becky is the only reason I'm doing this. I am not a heavy shipper. Lukas looked at Jesse. "Get the Founder! I have Aiden!" He screamed, charging at his old friend, engaging a fight. Jesse leaped forward and grabbed the Founder, pulling her up. Suddenly, her foot slipped. Jesse cried out in alarm. Distracted, Lukas looked over to her. Aiden punched him in the face. He fell to the floor, stunned and dazed. Jesse, seeing she couldn't regain her footing, yanked the Founder to safety, luckily yanking herself onto solid ground. However, Aiden moved forward to shove both girls off the ledge. Recovering, Lukas tripped Aiden. Sadly, Aiden didn't hit the ground. Everything went by in a flash. Aiden was about to hit the Founder off the ledge, unable to steady himself. However, something ran in front of the Founder. Someone in Ellegaard's armor. Lukas's heart skipped a beat. Jesse's horrified scream tore through the air as she took the full force of Aiden's blow and fell off Sky City. Aiden face-planted on the ground, Jesse having stopped him from going over unintentionally. The Founder engaged Aiden in a sword fight, trying to avenge the girl who saved her twice, but was losing. Lukas was not about to let the Founder die now. He recovered from his shock and leaped forward to save the Founder. However, they both ended tumbling off the edge. They both screamed as they fell to their deaths. "I... I can't believe it's going to end like this..." Lukas murmered. The Founder looked him in the eyes, about to say something, but then stopped herself. It was then Lukas realized something. There was water! They would live! They landed in the water, unharmed, and looked around. "Jesse? Jesse!" Lukas called out, swimming to shore. The Founder silently pointed him to a still figure on the grass. No...''He shook away the thought. He ran over to the girl. Jesse's eyes were barely open. Lukas noticed she was shaking horribly. Jesse locked eyes with Lukas, wanting to say something. "Save your strength, Jesse, please..." He begged. The Founder stayed away from the two, sad, but also letting Lukas have his space. Jesse's face paled even more as she shook even more. Lukas crouched and took her hand in his. Tears built in his eyes. ''nO.. This can't be happening! He thought, denying the obvious truth. Jesse gave him a weak smile, acceptance filling her eyes. Lukas could only stare complete horror and sadness. Jesse's eyes finally shut, and she stopped shaking. With her dying breath, she uttered one word. It was almost silent, and yet it echoed in Lukas's head, haunting him for days to come. "Goodbye." Epilouge Lukas and the Founder made their way back to Sky City. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Lukas charged his way through monsters. He found Petra who was fighting zombies. He joined in the fight, taking out a zombie trying to get her from behind. "Lukas! You're alive! But where's Jesse?!" Petra asked, confused. Lukas could only stare. Lukas could see the bit of hope in her eyes vanish in an instant. "I'm sorry..." Lukas finally said, then ran off to confront Aiden. He found Aiden in the throne room, alone. Aiden's shock was obvious. "Y-you're alive?! Is Jesse with you!? You should be dead!" Aiden shouted. Lukas didn't respond, he only held out his sword, ready to fight. Aiden was about to respond, but Lukas was already fighting him. The two's battle took them outside in the rain. Aiden tried to lead Lukas to the ledge, but Lukas switched positions each time. Remembering Jesse's face as she fell, Lukas swung his sword at Aiden's, knocking it off the edge. He was about to finish Aiden off when he remembered Jesse saving a person she knew nothing about and had locked her up. She wouldn't want this. "Get out of my sight, Aiden. Get away from here before I decide that Jesse would want you dead." Lukas threatened. Aiden backed away as Lukas turned and ran back to his friends. Realizing they couldn't stay in Sky City, they fled using the water. As Ivor, Lukas, and Petra swam to shore, they saw no trace of Jesse's body. At least they had the portal key. They didn't say goodbye to the citizens of Sky City; they just lit the portal and left. Category:Blog posts